Little Dice and Friends in Christmas Eve night
by QueenStorie
Summary: Little Dice and his friends are ready for some fun in the snow and with Christmas coming the next morning they settle down with some old stories told by Granny Tea Spoon.


**Hey Guys I got the Idea for this story after looking a picture that Arkham Insanity had drawn and I just had to write this story. So please show your support and leave not only a review. But go to her page on tumblr. Deviantart and her paytreon accounts to support her thank you and enjoy the story.**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve in Inkwell and all was in a buzz for the holiday spirit burned brightly in everyone. Over at the home of Elder Kettle that was Decorated in lights and snow lived Elder Kettle and his three boys with them was Porkrind his wife Sugar Spoon and their two kids Wheezy and Gemstone. As well as Sugars parents Table Spoon and Tea Spoon as they had came to celebrate this time of year with them.

Elder Kettle invited them all to stay with them for Christmas. They all agreed and now we Find ourselves in front of his house as the kids were out and about playing in the snow. Mugman was helping Gemstone build a snow man as Cuphead pulled Dice and Wheezy around in a sled as fast as he could making them laugh and shout with glee. Tea Spoon was Sitting out side with Elder Kettle on the porch watching them play with smiles and a warm cup of hot chocolate.

"Look at them play. Its so nice to see them so happy and with out a care in the world. I missed this." Tea Spoon said with a fond smile.

"Ah missing the days when Sugar was young?" Elder Kettle asked refilling his cup.

"Any parent would Kettle. You'll miss this too you know it." She said

"Of course but that's why we enjoy this now and hold on to these moments with two fists."

"BWAAAA." Mugs and Gem shouted.

They looked over to see that they had finished the snowman but were being pelted with snow balls by the other boys.

"SNOW BALL FIGHT." Cuphead yelled and threw another snow ball at Mugman.

A big snow ball fight broke out making the adults laugh as the others came out to watch them. Sugar smiled as Porkrind and leanded on his chest with a smile as he wrapped and arm around her.

"Come on Wheezy throw like a man." Porkrind yelled out.

Wheezy turned to him and threw the snow ball hitting him in the face making Sugar burst out laughing.

"Why you." Porkrind growled and joined Mugs and Gem in the snowball fight.

After awhile they all got into the fight and had fun by the time they came inside the sun was down the stars were out. They all sat down to a feast of roasted turkey, Mac and cheese, mashed potatoes, corn, yams, beats, green beans, carrots and homemade bread. It was perfect. After Dinner Tea Spoon had the kids gathered around the fire with an old book in her hand.

"Now kids tell me what do you know about Krampus?" She asked opening the book.

"He punished all the bad kids in the world." Mugs said

"He has a bell and rings it when he is near." Wheezy added.

"He spanks them with a bunch of switches." Cups grumbled.

"He comes to the casino every year and fights with the Devil." Dice said with a shrug.

"He cares about kids." Gemstone said making the other look at her.

"Now why would you say that's he's evil." Cuphead said

"No think about it. Santa gives gifts and treats to good boys and girls because they are good and well behaved. Krampus punishes kid to get them on the right path. Like Elder Kettle spanks you when your bad."

"She has a point." Tea Spoon said and leaned back in her chair.

"And I just to happen to have a story about him."

They leaned in close as she began her tail.

Along ago in far away town called Goodwake. Now the town didn't live up to its name and everyone hated everyone and everything. All but one little girl named Chichi a small little doll who tried to get others to be kind and nice. Was shoved aside by everyone but she did not give up her hope. On Christmas eve night she awoke to hear a single bell ringing in the cold winter night. Stepping in to the living room on her tip toes she saw a terrifying figure. His body was covered in coal black fur, his eyes a sickly yellow, teeth sharp like nails and a long grey beard. He wore red and green Suspenders his tail long and thick had a bell tied to it by a red ribbon with name carved into it. Krampus. He turned to the little Girl and waved a single claw in the air.

"Ah, ah, aaaaahh." He tsked.

She trembled in fear of what this being would do to her as he grew closer. He scooped little Chichi into his arms and walked up the steps to her room. His fur smelled of soot and his hands hard as stones carried her to her bed. He laid her down and covered her with out a word and left the room closing the door with a click. The little girl laid in her bed and listened to him walk down to the next room where her older brother sleeps. The sound of a switch filled the air fallowed by her brother crying. She hide under the sheets and could only listen as Krampus punish her older brother and all the other mean children who lived near her.

When morning came she woke to see that it was Christmas morning and wondered if what she saw was real and found that her stocking was filled with sweets and small toys while her brothers was filled with coal. When the other children came out they rub their bottoms and held coal in their hands. They were frighten and swore to change their ways. But what Litle Chichi found at the bottom of her brothers stocking was a single coper bell with only one thing carved into it. For Goodness Sake. She knew that Krampus had came to punish the Naughty and spared the Nice.

Tea Spoon closed the book and looked at their shocked faces.

"He punished a whole town of kids in one night?" Wheezy croaked

"He did and still does. He is charged with punishing those who are naughty and not the nice. Santa gives gifts to those who are nice as that is his role. Krampus with Punish the naughty making him the opposite of Santa." She said rocking in her chair.

"Oh man." Dice gulped

"But don't worry you all have been good and are trying to change your old ways. I doubt any of you would be seeing him tonight."

"Do you think he might be related to the Devil?" Cuphead asked.

"I think so. He comes to the Casino every year when I worked there." Dice said

"You meet him!" They asked

"Yeah once but he wasn't able to touch me as I was working for the Devil. And that was when I was an adult as a kid Devil kept me in a warded room with imps till the next morning." Dice said

"Ok enough of that now." Sugar said coming into the room. " Now lets get you kids into bed. Santa is coming and the sooner you all go to bed the sooner Santa comes."

Porkrind came up behind them and scooped them up as they began to yawn. After changing into warm onesies and tucked into bed they fell asleep.

But later that night a figure came out of the chimney. Krampus he walked down the hall with only his bell jingling now and then as he entered the kids room. He crept over to Gemstones bed and looked down at her as another figure walked over.

"Now this is something. You are not suppost to be here yet here you stand over our niece." Said a voice

It was Santa. A big cuddly form like Krampus but with very light grey fur a long curly white beard and no horns but his pointy ears are hidden under his hat as he was dressed in a red suit and black boots. His eye Blue and cheeks pink from the cold.

"She might be the only good thing our little brother ever brought into this world." Krampus said and moved the blanket over her shoulders.

"is that why when she was little you would carve coal into figures and put them into the naughty children's stockings." Santa asked as he looked over the others.

"You and I both know that every present you gave her was taken and giving to those spoiled brats."

"And they would give her the coal with out seeing that they were different."

Krampus nodded and placed a coal carved into the shape of a bell much like his own with her name on it.

" She is much more then what we once thought she was." Santa said walking over to him.

"Yeah but that just means more of us are going to show."

The next morning. Cuphead woke up first and jumped out of bed and woke up the others. After jumping on the adults beds they went down to the tree and began to celebrate Christmas. Sugar walked in holding the coal bell.

"Porkrind did you do this?" She asked showing him the bell.

"No where did you find it."

"By Gemstones bed. Along with a note."

Porkrind looked at the note with a wide eye.

Dear Gemstone

Sorry that I couldn't talk to you this year. Have a lot of naughty nephews to punish. See you next Christmas Eve. No I don't mean a visit with my switch. Enjoy the Coal bell I made for you ring it if you every want to talk or need my help.

With love.

Uncle Krampus

P.S. Have a Merry Christmas Love your other Uncle Santa Clauses.

They looked at each other and then to the kids who were happily playing with their new toys.

"We'll show this to her later. Lets just enjoy this for now." Porkrind said with a smile and kissed his wife.

* * *

 **Ok guys thats it I hoped you enjoyed this story so please leave a review cause I do read them and I just love to hear from you guys. Don't forget to show suppot to Arkham adn leave me a request if you want to read more about that they get into next. bye.**


End file.
